


[Podfic] 27 Minutes To Atlantis

by nickelmountain



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: multipodicity, Kissing, Length: 5-10 Minutes, M/M, Podfic, Rare Pairings, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Radek Zelenka kisses Evan Lorne it's Lieutenant Cadman's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] 27 Minutes To Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [27 Minutes to Atlantis](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14699) by moonlettuce. 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] 27 Minutes to Atlantis](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14700) by sly_hostetter. 



[](http://s1195.beta.photobucket.com/user/nickelmountain/media/SGA27MinutestoAtlantiscover_zps80a868ce.jpg.html)

**Length:** 00:09:57

_Music: Lover's Carvings, by Bibio_

 

**Download:** [mp3](https://www.box.com/s/o606i50y31vo00kel65u) || [m4b](https://www.box.com/s/pgk0nvzc6kckf76wa0ps)

_Streaming available through mp3 link._

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for [multipodicity](http://multipodicity.livejournal.com/) 2011\. Originally recorded by [sly_hostetter](http://sly-hostetter.livejournal.com/). Listen to her version [here](http://sly-hostetter.livejournal.com/50686.html)!


End file.
